


thanks bro

by dorkburg



Series: javid drabbles! [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkburg/pseuds/dorkburg
Summary: bro ❤
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: javid drabbles! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769044
Kudos: 18





	thanks bro

"hey jack you're really cool" davey says 

"thanks bro" jack replies

"wanna kiss and cuddle" davey asks

"sure bro" jack replies 

"cool" davey says 

then they kiss and cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> the end hope you enjoyed 😸😼


End file.
